


BITE

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: AU: Everyone is Adults, Asexual Link, Biting, But Link is Worse, Cum Eating, F/M, First LoZ work, Shameless Smut, Tetra is a Slut, Tetra's Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Some Pirates manage to nab Link after he gets done on Dragon Roost, and things go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	BITE

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I've played the game. I know how the story goes. This is an AU, and I threw canon out the window. I don't need anyone mansplaining in the comments, thanks.
> 
> I don't own anything copyrighted. Don't sue me, I am poor and have no money.

He entered the room, closing the door gently, and unsure what to expect really. He’d been in the cell for about a week, and this was an unexpected turn of events. He wished he had some weapons on him, but all of his belongings, including his clothes, were taken, and he was thrown in a cell with a pair of ragged burlap pants that had holes in the knees. No shoes, no shirt, nothing. He didn’t even have underwear, and it felt really undignified to not even be afforded that. Apparently the captain wanted to see him, but he didn’t even know who the captain was. He’d seen a few people so far, and had listened to them talk, so he knew their names. There were three older men named Senza, Gonzo, and Nudge, and there were three men that looked to be about his age named Niko, Mako, and Zuko. He figured they were brothers or something. He also met a girl once, but only once, and she didn’t really stick around and chat. She came in, completely ignored him, dug around in a chest that honestly looked like it held his things, and then she left. The men that came in didn’t talk about her.

Now he was here to talk to the captain. He had pegged Gonzo. The men often deferred to him. Not that it mattered much. None of them really seemed to like him. He didn’t even know why he was a prisoner. He waited for a moment in the doorway, waiting for some kind of admittance to enter or something, but there was no sound besides the slapping of the Great Sea against the hull of the ship, and the creaking of the timbers. He did, however, take a moment to get his bearings.

He wasn’t bound. That was a nice change of pace. Senza, when he brought him up here, untied his hands before he closed the door. He couldn’t get out that way. Honestly, where would he go? They probably counted on that. The ocean was an amazing prison. Even if you escaped, where would you actually run off to? So that meant that he had to enter the room. It was all wooden, definitely a larger part of the ship, and there was an edge of a rug that he could see from this small vestibule. There was also a dresser, with a picture of…. Someone hanging over it, and there were a few gems scattered along the top of it. They glimmered and danced from an unseen lightsource that was also around the corner. He could also see what appeared to be the corner of a large canopy bed with luxurious green curtains. He slowly walked forward and turned the corner, bringing the rest of the room into view.

There was a table, and on it was quite a meal. A roasted hog with an apple in its mouth, along with some assorted greens and fruits, and there was wine. The light source was a hanging chandelier. It wasn’t super fancy. Just an iron wrought frame with candles in it. There was a cabinet in here, but that was locked and closed, and there was a chest in the corner that was open. It was his things. He didn’t see them take it out of the brig. He could see his clothes folded very neatly, and his sword handle poking out. If he could get at that, he might have a chance.

The most shocking thing, however, was that the blonde girl was sitting at the table. She was dressed in a vest and a white tunic, that was secured at the waist with a red sash, and stark white leggings with boots. Actual boots. She sure knew how to dress. She actually looked his age, and he had to wonder, if she was the captain, how did she keep the men in line? She had to be a badass, definitely. Even though he had heard the stories of lone women on boats with men. She probably asserted her dominance really fucking quick. She looked up at him, and for the first time, she actually spoke to him.

“Good evening. Have a seat.” She gestured across the table to the empty chair. He didn’t feel sure about that, but sat anyway.

“So, you’re Link. Before you ask, it was written on the inside of your shirt. It’s a nice name. Nice work too. Whoever made it was an excellent seamstress.”

Link didn’t really know what to say, so he said nothing, keeping his hands in his lap, and trying not to smell the food that was right in front of him. His stomach grumbled at him in protest, and he wished it would stop.

“Feel free. Eat. I invited you here to have dinner. Don’t worry, it’s not poisoned. If I wanted you dead, I would have you thrown overboard. You’re more valuable to me alive. I’m Tetra,” she said, taking a napkin and putting it in her lap, then reached across the table, pouring him a glass of wine. He didn’t think it was poisoned, but he wasn’t gonna let her know that. Maybe if she underestimated him, he could get the advantage. He took the wine and also slipped the knife for the meat into his lap and under his napkin.

The wine was a good vintage. He wasn’t really a connoisseur, but it wasn’t disgusting. Definitely fruity and sweet instead of dry, which he appreciated.

“I feel the need to explain to you why you’re here, and what I plan to do with you. You probably noticed that I had your gear moved to my room. There is a reason for that as well. If you behave, and you’re a gentleman, your gear will be returned to you, and you’ll be dropped off at Windfall Island to do the task I have given to you. If you aren’t a gentleman, I will continue with my original plan, which is selling you into slavery to the Gerudo. That’s where you stand. Are we clear?”

Link nodded, gripping the knife a little harder. He wasn’t really thrilled with being given a task, but that was his life now, he figured. Everyone wanted something, and he wanted his sister, so he’d play ball. The pig in front of him looked really appetizing, and he took the knife, cutting off a few slices and putting it on his plate. Tetra was watching him. She was watching him very closely and carefully. When he had his pieces, she carved off her own. She didn’t eat much, which didn’t surprise him, but he also wasn’t expecting it? It was odd, when you had no reason to be expecting something, but did anyway. It was probably the tales of pirates that his Gran had told him when he was younger. They were all glutinous and greedy, but there was something about Tetra that made him reconsider. He certainly didn’t expect to ever meet a female pirate, let alone captain, and he didn’t expect them to be around eighteen nor pretty. It was a confusing, but not unpleasant set of circumstances.

“You don’t talk much, do you? That’s fine. I like men that listen. It’s hard to find with those fools on the ship. I don’t really want you to talk to me. I’d rather just enjoy the company,” she said, grabbing a dinner roll from her side of the table and throwing it at him. His reflexes were quick, and he raised his hand, catching it before it hit him in the face. He gently put it on his plate, then grabbed for an apple. There were a few of them. This was gonna be his only good meal for awhile, so he wasn’t gonna let it go to waste.

“Nice reflexes too. Ever thought about being a pirate? I could use someone as fast as you. You could do with tattoos though. I think your skin would make a nice canvas. I do the tattoos for the men. Would you like one?”

He shook his head, biting into the apple. He debated saying something, but didn’t she tell him not to talk? Or was that to get him to talk? This was all very odd. The whole time, she didn’t take her eyes off of him, except to glance down at her plate or to take some other food off the table. It was like she was appraising him, but he wasn’t really sure for what.

“Everyone always complains about pirates, but really, what is piracy but being a marine without a warrant? They have marines in other places of the Great Sea. It’s not just here. I’ve seen people and lands you couldn’t dream of. Maybe, if you do the task I give you well, you could come with us? See new places? You’d get rich too. My men are well taken care of.” She took a bite of the pork on her plate, then drained an entire glass of wine, wiped her mouth with her forearm, and burped. That was what he was expecting from a pirate.

She poured herself another glass of wine, and he noticed that she was shaking? It wasn’t obvious, but he noticed because he noticed small things. It was what he did. He wondered if he should ask, but that seemed rude, and she had been pretty polite towards him, apart from the whole imprisonment and slavery thing. He took a sip of his wine, and met her eyes for the first time. They were a deep dark blue. She turned a little red at the unexpected eye contact and looked down at her plate, very focussed on cutting into her pig. Link looked away from her, noting that the power play worked. She was afraid of him. Either that, or she was into him, which he wasn’t exactly comfortable with either.

“I guess I should tell you what I want you to do then. If you agree, we’ll drop you off, like I said earlier. If not, then we’ll sell you to the Gerudo. If you agree, then don’t do the task within the timeframe provided, we’ll find you, and we’ll capture you again, or kill you depending on what is easier. I suggest that you just do what I ask. I’d hate to lose such potential.” She took another huge draught from her wine, then continued. “So, there is a jewel. Before you get uppity, it doesn’t belong to anyone, but we haven’t been able to get it. I have a buyer that desperately wants it, but it’s in a forest on an island, and I can’t get my ship close. I did go to the island on a dinghy, and even got inside, but the way to the temple where it is kept is across a huge chasm. I appealed to the Great Tree, but he simply kept repeating that I wasn’t the one. I asked him to elaborate, and he said this; ‘A hero will appear, clad in green and steel. When he arrives, the way will open.’  
Now, you’re here, and you’re in green, and you run around with a steel sword and shield. I also know that you have recently gone to Dragon Roost and had an encounter in the temple there. So here is what I think. I think you’re that hero. I think that the Great Tree will let you in, and for your sake, you better hope that I’m right. If I’m wrong, then I have no use for you, but my gut tells me that you’re that hero, and you have to go there anyway, so you might as well look for the jewel while you’re there. It’s a big green emerald wrapped in gold, and it’s hardly useful to you. Most people wouldn’t care, but this buyer says that it’s valuable because history, Hyrule, princess, temple of time, blah blah blah.” She took another drink of her wine, and poured herself another glass. Link was impressed. That was a lot of wine.

“So, long story short, it’s there, I want it, and if you get it, I’ll reward you handsomely with whatever your heart desires. Sound good?” she asked, and blinked for a moment. She looked like she was going to be sick, but then her face smoothed, and she took another bite of her food. “Sorry. I don’t normally drink this much. I had a moment, and before you go thinking that you can take advantage of my drunken stupor, just remember that there is literally nowhere you can go. You can kill me, you can throw me in the brig, but my men are loyal, and they won’t capitulate. Not only that, but you can’t sail the ship on your own.”

Link’s face hardened. She was right, and they both knew it. He was hopeful, of course, but he had no leverage. He had been outmaneuvered. Honestly, her threats didn’t mean much to him. They had captured him because he was too exhausted to fight them off, and oh yeah, they had guns. He had a sword. If he hadn’t just fought Ghoma, he probably could have done something. It was a tiring fight. He decided that she was right. What was the harm? He did have to go to the forest temple anyway, according to the Red Lion, and if he had to find this emerald in the same place, then sure, why not. He could use a favor from a crew of pirates if he was gonna storm that fortress and get his sister back.

“So, what do you think? It feels pretty fair from where I’m standing,” she said, taking a bite out of a roll. He looked at her and nodded, and she smiled. It was actually really pretty. “Good. There are your things. You are now my guest. I’ll let the men know. Also, I’m not done with dinner, so don’t go anywhere,” she said and stood, wobbled for a moment, then made her way outside. She was definitely drunk, but whatever. He wasn’t her dad. He stood, going over to the chest, and dug through it to make sure everything was there. It was, of course. He took the opportunity to actually get dressed, shucking off the burlap pants which he was now certain had been on other people, and pulling on his own, and his underwear. There was no dignity running around without those on. He heard the door close again as he was pulling on his tunic, and turned to see her staring.

He raised his eyebrows expectantly, and she flushed pink. “Sorry. I’m not used to having men my own age around that I don’t have to give orders to. The sea can be lonely,” she said, going back to where she was sitting. Link didn’t feel like sitting back down, so he didn't. He was surprised to find a box in his supplies, and in it was the beads and earrings and things that he usually adorned himself with. Some of them were actually expensive too. He was surprised they weren’t pilfered. He took the box and went to the polished piece of metal on the wall with a table in front of it, which was no doubt where she did her own jewelry.

“So, I guess you’re finished with your food? I was gonna give the rest to the boys, so eat your fill,” she said. He didn’t respond or even look at her, putting the blue earrings back in and putting the beads back in his hair. She seemed content with the silence, watching him. He didn’t really mind being watched, but he didn’t really want his former captor to be into him either. She was pretty, sure, but she still took him captive, when he could have been spending time looking for his sister. He didn’t want to be rude, and it still was a toss up whether they were gonna drop him off on Windfall or not. Even if he had clothes on, he was still a prisoner. This prison just had a gilded cage. He finished with his hair and came back over, taking a seat.

“Funny, you haven’t said a single word since you’ve been on this ship, but I already feel like I know you pretty well. You make sense on a fundamental level,” she said, and took her vest off, resting it on the back of the chair. She also unlaced her tunic around her neck. She looked like she was just hot, but that simple action also exposed a lot of cleavage, and Link was still a man. She had a great rack. “You’re just a guy looking for something, and nothing's gonna stop you from finding it. I can relate, to an extent.”

He took another slice of the pig and ate it, feeling much better about himself now that he was dressed. Sure, he was muscular. Running around piloting a boat by yourself and swinging a sword did that to you. That wasn’t the problem. Something about the simple addition of clothing made it feel even. He felt like an equal now, not like a prisoner. Oh, he still knew that in reality, he was, but it was kinda nice to not have to feel like he had to walk on eggshells. She was still watching him. Every move he made. He wasn’t really sure that the jewel was actually what she wanted. There was something else. She could have told him all that in his cell. This dinner was a pretense for something, and he wasn’t sure that he liked it. She stood, sliding her plate to the side, and reached her arms over her head in a stretch as she made her way to a basin and washed her hands and face. She was very careful around her eyes, and Link noticed that she was wearing makeup. It was minimal, just eyeliner, but it did a lot for her tanned face.

She finished with her hands and reached up, undoing her hair. She took a brush and brushed it out, then tied it back up in a ponytail. She also took her earrings out. He stood, assuming that they were finished, and joined her, washing his own hands. She smelled nice, now that he was closer to her. She didn’t seem to care, taking out her earrings and sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn’t really know what to do, and turned to go back to his cell or wherever he was staying, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her. It was a little more than he really wanted. He had his arms on either side of her head to support himself, and he turned a little pink.

“You’re a pretty man,” she said, running a hand along his face. He tried to get up, but she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was way stronger than he thought she was, and she rolled with him, straddling him. His legs were hanging off the edge of the bed, and he went to get up, but she grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. She was very strong. He had trouble fighting her.

“Huh. I thought for a hero you’d be a bit stronger. I guess it’s all your looks,” she said in a startling moment of sobriety. He stopped fighting, conserving his strength. She was stronger than he was, which really was kind of sad, but she worked a boat all day, and he ran around swinging a sword. Hers was a bit more challenging. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek. “This doesn’t have to be a terrible experience. Most men are jumping to be in bed with me.”

The problem was that he wasn’t really upset by the turn of events, but he had stuff to do. This didn’t feel like a fun time. He’d had more of an emotional experience from that pork than he ever had from an orgasm. Why did people always want to have sex when there was a world to save? He rolled his eyes, and she almost looked hurt. She let up on his hands.

“Shit, sorry for wanting to live a little. I’m not gonna rape you. If you don’t want to be here, I’m not gonna keep you here,” she said, crossing her arms. He opened his mouth to say something, but she put her hands on his chest and got off of him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn’t really know what to do or say. He didn’t want to upset her. He just didn’t do this weird prisoner thing that she was apparently into or something. She really did look upset though. Had she ever been turned down? He sat up, trying to look at her. There was something, and he didn’t really know what it was, but something had made him consider that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe he should live a little. He reached over, putting his hand on her chin, and made her face him, then said the first words he had since he had gotten there.

“I consent.”

She looked surprised. She had clearly not expected that, and probably didn’t expect his voice to sound like that either. He leaned forward and put his lips gently on hers, and she eagerly returned the kiss, pushing him back down gently on the bed and straddled him, not pulling away the whole time. Something about those magic words had changed the entire feel of the encounter, and he actually wanted it now. He didn’t want her to have sex with a prisoner. He wanted her to have sex with an equal, because that was what he was. He pulled her closer, grabbing her shirt and yanking her toward him, and she complied. She then thrust her tongue into his mouth. He did the same, and they kissed for a good long while, each of them getting lost in the passion. She grabbed a fistfull of his hair and yanked, pulling his face away from hers and up, and he gasped, only for her to start kissing first his chin, then his jaw, then his neck, and all the way down to the collar of his shirt, which wasn’t laced up around the neck, cause honestly, he wasn’t planning on keeping it on for long. This wasn’t exactly how he prepared to lose it, but whatever.

She trailed down to his collarbone, pulling his shirt out of the way, then trailed back up, softly biting. He gasped, caught up in how it felt, slowly letting the huge burden of being the hero lift off of his shoulders. She met his mouth with hers again, and slid her tongue back inside, fully intent on making out with him as much as she could while he was here. She smelled great, she tasted great, and sure, she had a little wine on her breath, but it’s not like she was too drunk to make decisions. She pulled away again, putting her hands on his chest and sitting up, then looked at him. He turned a little pink and looked away, and she laughed.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Hero? You can kill monsters all day, but when a woman climbs on top of you, you don’t know what to do?” She ran a hand across his face, down his neck, glided it over his shirt and collarbone, and down his arm. “Let me help you,” she said, and lifted his hand, placing it on her breast. He squeezed experimentally, and she gasped lightly, then made a low whining sound. He took it as a good sign and squeezed harder, finding a nipple under the fabric of her tunic, and pinched. She gasped a little more this time and dug her nails into his shirt. That was definitely a good sign. He didn’t let go, pinching harder, and she made a small squeaking sound and closed her eyes, but didn’t pull away. He had her pegged for a sadomasochist, but this was his proof. He could feel the heat from where she was straddling him. He pulled slowly, letting the nipple slip between his fingers, and she let out a breath she had been holding, then grabbed his hands again and pinned them above his head, like she had before.

“I kinda like that you’re weaker than me. That makes this more fun,” she said, and kissed his jawline, then his ear. Then she bit his ear. Not hard, but enough to be fun. She then found his lips again, still not letting him go, and kissed him a little gentler than she had before. When she pulled away, she took his bottom lip in her teeth and pulled a little, letting it slip between her teeth. She looked at him again, more curiously this time, then kissed him very gently on the cheekbone. Then she let go of his arms. He sat up, kissing her cheek, and put his hands on her shoulders, running them down her arms. She smiled a little and turned pink herself, and it wasn’t awkward, now that they were being honest with each other. He undid the sash around her waist, then grabbed the hem of her tunic, she put her arms over her head, and he pulled it off of her. She had smaller breasts than he had been expecting, especially with the cleavage she was showing, but that was fine. He wasn’t really in it for someone’s proportions. The world was too small for that.

She kept her arms over her head, and he leaned forward, putting his hands on her back and pulling her a little closer, then ran his tongue around one of her nipples. She definitely liked that, breathing a little heavier, and she put one hand on his shoulder, and the other on the back of his head. He kept going, then bit gently, eliciting another gasp, so he bit harder. She squeaked again, and he bit even harder, and it looked like she was gonna cry out, but she didn’t. She just closed her eyes and grit her teeth, and then he let go. She took a breath, then shoved him back down onto the bed with force and lifted his shirt, kissing his stomach and chest, and running her nails down his sides. He arched his back, though it wasn’t voluntary, and she bit one of his own nipples, then drug her nails down his defined stomach. He didn’t like pain so much, but he was totally down with not being the top for awhile. She sat up,and ran her hands across some of the scars on his stomach.

“There’s a story with every single one of these, and I want to hear them, but not when I’m about to ride you till your dick breaks,” she said, then took his tunic off of him, tossing it over onto the pile. She lowered herself back down, a little gentler this time, kissing his chest and stomach, and running her tongue across him. She looked up at his face without pulling away, and that look was probably one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. Not only was he having a great time, but she was also enjoying herself, and that, combined with the sensation was what made it memorable. She went like this for a solid ten minutes, and he didn’t feel the need to stop her, and then she licked across his waist line where his pants were sitting. His dick pulsed against his will, and since her face was pretty close, she noticed, and did it again experimentally. It happened again, and she looked at him, then drug her nails across his inner thighs, even though he still had pants on. He squirmed a little at the contact, and she did it again, which caused him to squirm more, and he turned red. That was embarrassing.

“That’s a cute reaction. You’re really fun to play with,” she said, running her hand through the fine blonde hair under his naval, then grabbed his cock through his pants. He almost jerked away, not used to that kind of contact, but she ran her hand along his length, and then back up his stomach to his chest, then back down, hooking into his pants on the way back down. “So, I could take these off now, and that’d be fun, or you could spend some time bedevilling me. What do you think?” she asked, looking at him and tilting her head. 

He grinned and pulled her back onto the bed, then flipped on top of her, pinning her hands down for a change. She quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t fight him, because they both knew she would win. Instead, he did to her what she did to him, kissing her gently, then kissing her neck. She gasped and was a little more vocal, making small whines and moans every now and again. Eventually he let her hands go and went down to her stomach, kissing her and licking her. Every time he did, her stomach moved in a really pleasing motion, which only spurred him on. He even bit a little, and she made a great sound when that happened. He found a good spot then bit hard and sucked, and she made a small moaning sound, grabbing her bed sheets with both hands and balling them into fists. He pulled away then pushed into the new spot with his thumb, promoting bruising. That was his own little petty thing though. Now she’d remember for at least two weeks. When that was done, he went back to being gentle, fondling her nipples with his fingers and pinching lightly, and kissing her stomach. Then he ran his own tongue against her waist line. She wasn’t wearing pants. She was wearing leggings, and he was close enough to see a very obvious wet spot on them. The underwear under there, if there was any, was absolutely ruined.

He took a minute, taking off her boots and his own, then lowered her leggings a fraction of an inch and kissed, then did it again, and again, and sure enough, there were no underpants on under there. Just a tidy and well groomed patch of hair just above her clit that extended maybe an inch and flared out into a triangle. He liked hair. He liked hair a lot, and the blonde hair looked great on her tanned skin. What was more, she didn’t have tan lines, which meant that she purposefully sunned naked to keep them from happening. For some reason, that excited him. A lot. He felt himself throb when he thought about it. He wasted no time, running his hand along her mound and then his nails. She grabbed a pillow and put it on her face, and then he ran his hand along her entire slit, which caused her to moan and convulse. Link had had sex before, but not a lot. The point though, was that he not only knew what a clit was, but where to find it, and he applied steady pressure around it, not touching it full on yet. You had to warm a person up for that. He was steady and even, not afraid to get his hands dirty, and even took a moment to rake his nails along her thighs. Her reaction was to close her legs, but he put his hands on her thighs and wouldn’t let her, then leaned in and licked her. There was a muffled sound, but not much else, and he went hard, running his tongue along her clit, on the areas around it, and even ran a hand along her mound again. She was on the edge of the bed, with her legs hanging off, and he was on the floor on his hands and knees, and both were totally comfortable with this.

He licked her over and over again, and the pitch of her moaning was a good indicator for how she was feeling. She rocked her hips against him, wanting more. But he stopped. He stopped and stood, and she was up like a shot and clawing at his pants. She didn’t even bother with his underwear, yanking them down, and she put his cock in her mouth and started sucking on it hard and fast. He gasped and put a hand on her head, grabbing her ponytail and pulling, but she pulled against it, not slowing down. It was like she was greedy. He wasn’t going to complain, and was actually enjoying it. She slowed after a while, running her tongue around the head of his cock without taking him out of her mouth, and one hand ran from his stomach down to his own well maintained blonde hair, then further down still, and she grabbed his testes. She pulled, and she pulled hard, and he loved it and hated it and everything was great and terrible at the same time, and he grunted. She let go, and took him out of her mouth and stroked him with a hand, then looked at him and grinned.

“So, here is what is going to happen. I’m gonna lay back, and I’m gonna let you put your cock inside of me, and I want you cum inside of me. I want to feel you fill me up, and I don’t want you to stop until I orgasm. You got that?”

Link turned red but nodded, and she flipped over, crawling up on the bed in the most seductive way she knew how, then laid on a pillow, with her ass in the air. Link took his clothes off entirely, then crawled up there to join her. He was on his knees. He teased her a little with his fingers to make sure there was proper lubrication, then placed his tip right on the opening and slowly pushed back and forth, making sure that there was adequate lubrication and not hurting her in the process. She moaned, then buried her face in the pillow. This was probably not the first time she had sex on this ship, and she didn’t need the men to know. He sunk his entire cock inside of her, then pulled out slowly, and pushed back in. Penetration doesn’t usually take a long time, and he noticed that one of her hands went and played with her clit. That caused her entire opening to tighten around him, and that made him feel everything a lot more.

He slowly started going faster, placing his hands on her ass and pulling slightly to tighten the back wall even more. She was breathing heavily and almost whining into her pillow, and he started breathing heavily from exertion, going faster still. He could feel himself getting close, and he started going harder, the sound of their legs slapping together was a steady staccato. He got even closer, and she started making a noise that was somewhere between a whine and moan, and started getting louder, so he went as hard and fast as he could. She screamed, and he felt the entire opening spasm tight, and that got him over the edge. He came, and he came hard, his own body convulsing with hers. She was loud, even through the pillow, and they both orgasmed at the exact same time. Link’s passed pretty quickly, and he gently pulled out, a little bit of his semen dripping. Then he did something that he didn’t think he would ever do, and he licked it off of her. She definitely noticed and clenched, making more semen drip out, and Link licked that up to. She flipped over and patted beside her, and he crawled over, dropping like a sack of bricks. She was laying on his chest within seconds, playing with his bare chest. Her hand drifted down, and she grabbed his cock again.

“That was fun. How would you like to go again?” She asked, not waiting for a response, and climbed on top of him, fitting his slowly stiffening cock inside of her again. Then she pinned his arms down, and started gyrating. He wasn’t used to this at all, but he wasn’t going to complain either, and she started moaning again, this time, without a pillow. He didn’t feel a need to be quiet either, and she let go of his hands and put hers on his chest, bracing herself and helping her lift. He reached down and found her clit, and rubbed against her while she rode him. She sped up, breathing harder and heavier, and he pressed harder. She wasn’t even trying to be quiet this time, moaning and whining and and it only brought him closer and closer. He came first this time, his whole body seizing, and that made her cum. “FUCK ME!” She screamed and leaned down, biting his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, and she did draw blood. He could feel her pulsating, and she was still gyrating, riding out the orgasm. Eventually, she stopped, and they both sat quietly for a moment, breathing heavily. Then she looked him in the eye.

“So, now that that is out of the way, are you sure you don’t want to be a part of the crew?”

Link closed his old journal, glad that he had captured that. That was the first run-in he had with his Pirate Queen. He looked out at the fleet of fifty ships, with her flagship at the helm. “Link sir! We’re coming up on the Fortress!” Gonzo shouted, and he ran up the deck and onto the raised helm, taking out his old spyglass with seagulls on it. He looked out, and there it was. Ganon’s fortress. There was a hand on his shoulder, and he looked over at Tetra, wrapping his arm around her waist. She grinned.

“It’s been five years in the making, sweetheart. You ready?”

He nodded, Tetra raised her sword and fired her flintlock in the air, and the first broadside was enough to rattle his teeth in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was fun. It was originally conceived when I was having a conversation with someone about how Link should be like Silent Bob. He's not mute or anything. He just has nothing to say, and if he does, someone interrupts him, so that's my canon, and I'm sticking with it for the rest of my LoZ works.
> 
> I don't know why I started in Windwaker, since I am an Ocarina and Majora's Mask person, but I'm glad of how it turned out. I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, if you like it, leave a kudos so I know if I need to write more like it.


End file.
